Ryuusei no Rockman : Sword and Shield
by RTNknight
Summary: Ryuusei or Star Force game-verse, took place after the battle with Bly in Bermuda Maze. Sometimes unwavering resolve and endearing moment could come from the nightmare that might be foretold vision of the grand conflict. My second fanfic, Misora (Sonia) x Subaru (Geo) x Luna resolved. [FINAL VERSION]


**Ryuusei no Rockman : Sword and Shield**

**Summary:** Ryuusei or Star Force game-verse, took place after the battle with Bly in Bermuda Maze. Sometimes unwavering resolve and endearing moment could come from the nightmare that might be foretold vision of the grand conflict. My second fanfic, Misora (Sonia) x Subaru (Geo) x Luna resolved.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Ryuusei no Rockman (Megaman Star Force) nor its characters.

* * *

The girl gradually regained consciousness. She tried to move but to no avail, as if bound by some unseen force. Confused, she glanced around the area, only to find many injured people lying on the ground. She could not recognize who they were exactly although some of them seemed familiar.

Suddenly, a boy appeared. The blue clad fighter was none other than Rockman. He was panting heavily. A mysterious fighter stood in the direction he was looking.

"I've no personal vendetta with you, hero of the Denpa world. Why do you insist on fighting me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You hurt my friends!"

"I merely disabled their movements. No one is actually dying here."

"That's where you're wrong! You killed some of my friends back then! You're insane and evil," Rockman snapped furiously.

"If there's evil in this planet, it lies within the heart of your kind. And I thought that discussion was already over. Can't you just accept the inevitable loss?"

A massive red force engulfed Rockman, finally dissipating to reveal a light-armored black fighter. A vernier ejecting high-density red energy served as his wings. A sharp sword arm was added to his arsenal, along with his arm cannon.

"So that's your answer. Guess I have to play along with your wishful thinking." Cracking his knuckles, the mysterious fighter walked steadily toward Rockman. "Get ready!"

Rockman opened his assault by firing shots from his Rock Buster in quick succession while darting around the battlefield. It seemed to be effective as the fighter could do nothing but dodge around for his life. Using multiple battle card combos, he continued the hunt relentlessly. With his perfect maneuvers and incredible speed, it was truly miraculous that the fighter survived all the onslaughts, albeit with a few narrow escapes.

"It's time you paid for your sins!" Rockman leapt into the air and the battlefield was suddenly surrounded by a black sphere. Then he zoomed toward the target that was immobilized inside. Just as he was about to slash at the fighter, a geyser of energy ruptured the sphere and slammed into him. He was blown away by the blast and crashed onto the ground heavily.

"I don't really enjoy beating a weaker opponent. How about this? If you stay put now, I'll overlook your nonsense and spare you." Pulling his fist from the cracked ground, the fighter stood up calmly.

Despite the suggestion, Rockman tried his best to stand up and rally his power. But his reprieve was not long as the fighter dashed toward him with an energy-charged punch. It hit his abdomen with great impact. He shuddered in pain, instantly reverting to his normal form.

"Are you ok?" The fighter landed another one on the same spot. A surge of energy pierced through Rockman, causing a tremendous burst of light. The whole area was covered with thick smoke, many explosions and painful screams echoed through the air.

When the debris finally cleared, the fighter was holding up a severely damaged Rockman with his bare hand, choking him slowly.

"At first I only thought of teaching you a lesson. However, it seems as though your existence will throw a wrench in my plan. I have to extinguish you….for real. No hard feelings!" The girl watched in terror as Rockman, trying desperately to break free from the mighty grip, started to cry in agony.

"It's your ultimate destiny. Now surrender peacefully."

That was the last straw. She could not bear to watch any longer. She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Stay away from Subaru-kun!"

* * *

Eventually, reality made its way back to Hibiki Misora, who was in her Denpa fighter form named Harp Note. She was breathing heavily and sweating.

_So that was only a bad dream. What in the world could it mean? I-I have to stay calm._ Finding herself shaking, she tried her best to regain her breath.

"Oh, Misora, you're finally awake!" Harp, her partner who took the form of a guitar, greeted her.

"H-How long was I unconscious?"

"About three hours. Anyway, did you have a nightmare? I noticed your body shaking." Harp asked anxiously.

"I guess so….Hey! Where's Subaru?"

"Right over there."

Seeing Rockman lying not far from her, she tried to move. That was when sharp pains ran through her whole aching body. She groaned involuntarily as she discovered how difficult it was even to crawl. With great determination, she eventually reached him. There she was greeted by War-Rock, Subaru's partner who took the form of a left-arm cannon head.

"Yo, girl! Good to see you again, it's quite a shame that Subaru is such a sleepy head."

"War-Rock, how's he?"

"He's still unconscious but don't worry. His Denpa form is perfectly intact. He should be fine." War-Rock assured.

"The question is how can we escape from this maze? Here we have two injured kids. Not to mention any possibilities we may…."

"What's the matter?" Harp Note inquired of her partner.

"Some uninvited guests are coming here," War-Rock answered in place of Harp.

Before Harp Note could response, a group of three dual sword wielding Denpa viruses known as Basarika appeared a few meters behind her.

"There're still more fighting, huh?" Harp Note sighed as she, forcing herself to stand, pondered the situation at hand.

_Basarika's fighting strategy relies heavily on its agility and persistent strikes after observing its target. If I can avoid their assaults somehow, there should be a good chance to counter-attack. I can't move around quickly now. Maybe this trick will work._

Harp Note summoned two amplifiers beside her, signaling that she was going to use Shock Note. As she shifted her hand slowly to strum her guitar, Basarikas took this chance to strike her all at once.

"Web String!" Instead of an attack shooting from her amplifiers, a large web spider appeared before her. The surprised assailants bounced off the sudden defense, turning into helpless aerial targets.

"Shock Note!" She wasted no time in delivering her standard assault. Two of them were caught by her attack, which deleted one completely and damaged the other one severely.

"Machine Gun String!" She proceeded with her plan by flinging strings at the undamaged Basarika. Binding it tightly, she released several notes to finish her foe. She gazed at the last wounded Basarika. _Only one left, any kind of attack will do…._

Jolted all of a sudden by a bout of piercing pain, her vision dimmed unexpectedly. _No! Not now, if I get dizzy, even for a moment…._

"Watch out!" Startled by Harp's cry, she blocked the slash with her guitar just in time. The sword stopped only a few inches from her face. Fighting for her life, the scene from her dream flashed across her mind.

_I have to extinguish you….for real. No hard feelings!_

"N-No way." She moved her hand to the guitar strings.

_It's your ultimate destiny. Now surrender peacefully._

"I-I won't surrender, NEVER! Pulse Song!" A heart-shaped pulse was fired, deleting the last virus.

"We finally made it! You're very strong, Misora!" Harp applauded.

"Good job, girl! By the way, I hope you're ready for the next one." Alarmed by War-Rock's remark, she looked around and noticed that there was someone approaching them.

"Bly!" That was the only thing Harp Note could say, the name of a Murian Denpa fighter who had just fought with Rockman a few hours ago. Although her instincts sensed something different about him, she was still worried. She was no match for him even at her most powerful.

"Shouldn't you escape while you still have the chance?"

"W-Well, I still had some business to attend to. Now that's taken care of, I guess it's time to go, bye!" Harp note, deciding to play it cool, laughed nervously. She began sweating as he showed no sign of response for a few minutes.

"I see." He gestured his hand, apparently letting her go. Thinking no more of trivial matters, she rushed to Rockman as fast as her body allowed. She pulled him to his feet using her shoulders.

"Doing such a thing like pretending to be his enemy! What're your intentions, I wonder?" With one swift motion, Bly unsheathed his sword from his hand. Harp Note's mind raced as she realized how dangerous this situation was. _Oh crap! Does he really mean business right now?_

"Hey, you! I'm your opponent. Just let the girl go and fight me like a man," War-Rock exclaimed valiantly.

"Hush! What're you trying to accomplish? You won't be anything but a boxing sack," Harp reprimanded her friend.

"Hmph! What's the difference anyway? We're at his mercy right now," War-Rock retorted sharply.

True to his word, Harp Note realized that she was in one of the worst battle scenarios. There was no way they could win or outrun Bly. With nothing more to lose, she decided to gamble her fate on her instincts.

"I did it for the sake of my hopes, and also for the sake of his memory."

"Misora?" Harp exclaimed, astonished, but stopped herself when she saw Misora's eyes. They were full of confidence.

"Didn't you just contradict yourself? You guys claimed to believe strongly in friendship, yet you didn't seem to mind doing what you did."

"Friendship doesn't always mean staying close. Sometimes genuine concern is more important than proximity. I, for one, choose the safety of my dear friend although I can't be near him all the time." Harp Note winked playfully.

"Do you regret your decision?"

"Umm, I'm sad that I made him feel unhappy. But I don't regret my actions, not a bit! I've got my own objective, and I'm willing to pursue it until the very end."

"Is that so?" Bly said coldly. Harp Note braced herself for the coming assault as he raised his sword. However, nothing came. Instead, a Kamikakushi, an eyeball machine creating dimensional holes, materialized behind them.

Harp Note was shell shocked when he sheathed his sword swiftly. His face remained emotionless as the eyeball began to create the hole. "Bly! Thank you!"

"Don't be mistaken! Now that all of the OOPArts have been taken away by Orihime's brigade, I have no reason to meddle around with you weaklings," he clarified nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that so?" Harp Note mocked Bly's tone, snickering as he cocked an eyebrow. "Umm, Bly…."

"What is it?"

"I-I think it would be really nice if I could be more skillful in fighting. Say, could you…."

"Forget it, for your own sake! The likes of you will never belong on that path. By the way, don't expect any mercy next time! You can't always be lucky." Those were his last words before the teleportation finished completely.

* * *

Harp Note found herself outside the Bermuda Maze. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guess it's all over. Anyway, I can't believe you dared to talk to him like that! I thought he was going to be mad for sure," Harp commented.

"And I missed a chance to show that brat who's the real boss," War-Rock grumbled.

"Aren't you too much of a braggart to be the boss?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing, Harp Note ignored the ongoing quarrel and checked on Rockman's condition. Wiping a strand of hair off his face, she smiled inwardly and watched him sleep peacefully.

_You're the hope of my life. I'll be one of your valuable memories and keep you from all harm._

"And what did my voice have anything to do with that skirmish, you thick-headed grampa?"

"I said nothing about voice. Ha! You just admitted yourself that you have a weird voice!"

"Come on, you two! Stop your lover's spat already." Harp Note teased, causing the two seijin to deny her accusation in unison. She felt something touch her hand. Looking back, she saw Rockman open his eyes wearily.

"M-Misora! What's happened?"

"Subaru! I'm really glad you're back! Are you ok?" She squeezed his hand happily.

"L-Looks like I'm too tired to move right now. I also feel a bit dazed….Ah! We have to get the OOPArts back. And what about…." Rockman stopped talking when Harp Note put her finger on his lip.

"Everything will be ok. We're going home now to rest." She offered him a hand, smiling. "Let me help you get up, ngh!" Losing her balance, she stumbled forward.

"Misora! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, really! I even beat up some bad guys while you were out cold," she grinned triumphantly. However, Rockman noticed a flicker of pain in her eyes. He wanted to do something to express his sincere appreciation.

"Thanks for everything, Misora-chan, I'll try harder to protect you." He declared earnestly, making Harp Note look straight into his eyes.

"Thanks! I'm really happy. But I want to protect you too. I'm a fighter of sorts, you know!" Resting her hands on his shoulders, she continued. "Let me be your shield to protect you."

Rockman was completely caught off guard by her resolve. Seeing her determined eyes, he knew that changing her mind was totally impossible.

"If that's your decision, I will be your sword and fight for you as well. You're not alone anymore."

"Thank you, Subaru-kun."

The moment stilled as they stared at each other. Harp was impressed by the unfolding scene. Her eyes glazed over dreamily. War-Rock might have had a good time too had he been in a bit more favorable position.

"Ahem! Harp Note, could you please kindly remove yourself from my head? I'm really suffering from….Ouch! What? Ack!"

"You mutt! Why did you have to say something really out of place?" Harp screeched, poking his head sharply as punishment. The two kids broke their gaze awkwardly.

"A-Anyway, I guess it's time to go home. I'll use my launcher system that can help us travel in the blink of an eye." Harp Note volunteered, placing his arm on her shoulder.

"But you're really in bad shape right now, I-I can't…." Rockman was silenced again by Harp Note's finger.

"No more arguing! You can't even stand properly. And I know my own limitation, but thanks for your concern. You should take a nap along our trip. We'll be there before you even know it."

He decided to follow her advice, bringing a satisfied smile onto her lips. As everything settled, the half-asleep Rockman whispered into her ear.

"Please don't overdo it. We need to keep on walking together."

"S-Sure thing, I'm glad you still remember **that promise**."

With that said, they launched off to their destination, their home sweet home. Unbeknownst to them, the whole conversation was being observed by a lone swordsman. He let out a small chuckle before walking off into the distance.

_That might be something I can waste my precious time to watch while searching for my answer. Rockman and Harp Note, they're sword and shield._

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

Kaewalee-chan, my dear little sister! Without her, you guys will never be able to read this story since I've no inspiration to post it. However, I can't stand her keep calling me "Onii-chan baka~*". It's so unbearable and heartbreaking. T-T

Tamashi-san, who betaread my humble story and teach me lots of grammar once again.

Mr. Co-founder of SubaruxMisora club at DeviantArt, the one I have to fulfill my (unilateral) sworn mission for him, to complete SxM fanfic trilogy masterpiece.

Some friendly writers and readers, who know how to appreciate fellow humble writer properly, check at the review page of my first story for reference. I also want to specifically give extra thanks to these people;

Qaint, check his stories! I guarantee you with my honor that he truly is potential young writer.

Wanderer Whatsoever, I can't thank you enough if you could stop spamming my PM telling me to post more stories.

Capcom, for the same reason I mentioned in my first work.

The fighter mentioned in the first part of story for providing me some grand stuff to write. I'm really sure you guys want to ask me like "what's the meaning of that?" or "who the hell is he?" Please see more details in the announcement section at my profile.

Anyway, have fun with my stories! Please read and (preferable sign-in) review a lot this time! **Make sure you guys read all the details in my profile, there's some grand and flashy announcement. Actually it is a must that you have to read it.**


End file.
